


冥府路

by Maymoon0525



Series: Start Over [1]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: Judas獲得了一個機會，能帶著Jesus重返人間。但他能做到嗎？或著說，他應該要嗎？
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Series: Start Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932967
Kudos: 5





	冥府路

**Author's Note:**

> 受Hadestown啟發的，Simon的靈感來自於Saffiaan的At Heaven's Door

你就這樣喊著他的名字死去了。  
  
真是太可笑了，你的一切。  
你像是掌中木偶，自以為能造成改變，殊不知只是他人操控的一場滑稽的鬧劇。  
而他知道，他一直都知道。  
  
難怪他不願意聽你說話、難怪他一次又一次的推開你。

你是那個注定的叛徒，他何必浪費時間聽你說話？  
時間一到，你就會接下那三十個銀幣，然後給他一個親吻。  
  
可笑啊、可笑。  
  
你覺得自己似乎笑了出來，但你卻沒有聽到聲音。  
也是呢，你總該死了吧？這片無邊無盡的黑暗又是什麼？  
  
這是你的懲罰嗎？在無邊無際黑暗中的永恆孤獨。  
  
你又笑了一聲。至少你覺得你笑了。

不知道過了多久，在這片黑暗中你看不到、聽不到、也感受不到任何東西。  
你只能默默的重播過往的畫面，對每一個決定感到後悔。  
然後那些也變得模糊的起來，是真的嗎？是假的嗎？你們說過這些話嗎？你做過這些事嗎？  
  
孤獨真有把人逼瘋的能力，你意識到。  
但或許瘋了還比較幸福？  
你在瘋狂的邊緣載浮載沉，不夠瘋到忘記一切，也不夠清醒到能分辨真假。  
於是所有的想法都成了痛苦。

你背叛他。  
你害了他。  
你殺了他。  
  
這些是你僅能確定的。  
  
而你，也愛他。  
你殺死了你愛的人。

你是騙子，你是Judas。  
至少你記得他這麼說過。

再次不知道多久過去了，你突然又有了五感。  
劇烈的白光讓你不得不舉起手遮擋雙眼。  
仍不適應光線的眼睛卻發現了有個人影正站在你面前。  
你瞇起眼細看，眼前的金髮小個子扯出一個難看的笑容，對著你說：「Hi，Judas。」

是Simon。  
你緩慢地想起了他，他是⋯⋯你的朋友？如果你沒記錯。  
你輕輕地說出了他的名字。  
  
聽到你的聲音，Simon顯而易見地鬆了一口氣，快步走到你面前。  
  
「聽我說，Judas。」Simon搭住你的肩膀，注視著你的雙眼，「時間不多了，你得信任我才行。」  
  
Simon看上去也很疲憊，總是精力充沛的他現在卻神色憔悴。  
他的神情是前所未見的嚴肅，你不記得你曾經看過他這樣的表情。  
  
「你得跟我走，我們得去把Jesus帶回來。」

他拉著你往不知道何處走去，隨著你們前進，光線越來越暗。

不知不覺間，你們走在一條陰暗的石道上，Simon拉著你，另一手舉著一個看起來十分古老的提燈。

從光線照射的範圍看來，你們走在一個洞窟內，不知通往何處。

Simon沒說話，你也沒有，伴著水滴滴落的聲響，你想著Simon剛才說的話。

「得去把Jesus帶回來。」

這是什麼意思？從……哪裡帶回來？

思考對你造成了物理意義上的痛苦，針刺般的頭痛不停地打斷你的思緒。

但你還是讓Simon拉著你走，沒說一句話也不曾抵抗。

你的朋友說要你信任他，你的朋友說時間不多了。

至少你能先聽他的。

不知道走了多久，時間對你來說已經喪失意義，你就讓Simon拉著你一步一步的走。

他不時會回頭看你一眼，有時候會皺起眉頭，但他也沒有說任何話。

直到他停了下來。

眼前的人是那個你想過一次一次又一次的人。

那人蜷縮在地面上，看到你們兩個他欣喜地站了起來。

而他站了起來之後你才看出來他有多悽慘。

他穿著橘紅色的囚服，上衣鬆鬆垮垮的，像是曾被什麼人用力扯壞，導致他那一身傷是怎麼遮也遮不住。

那是鞭傷，你看得出來。

那是那些羅馬執政官愛用的手段，是在你思緒中假想過一次又一次的惡夢。

而這居然化作現實在你眼前，有些傷口還滲著血。

Simon已經放開了你的手，你卻渾然未覺。

所有你能注意到的，就是眼前這個傷痕累累的人。

你步履蹣跚得走到他的身前，你想碰觸他卻不敢碰觸。

你就這樣跪坐在他身前，仰望著他的臉，幾近哭號的說出了那個人的名字：「Jesus──」

那樣悽慘的他居然對你微笑了，他看著你，伸手輕輕撫摸你的臉頰。

然後他也跪了下來，緊緊的抱住你。

如同你們最後一個擁抱、那個你親吻他之後的擁抱、那個他質問你之後的擁抱、那個最終被羅馬衛兵給分開的擁抱。

你在他懷裡痛哭出聲。

他就抱著你讓你哭，一言不發。

而這次打斷你們的是Simon，他說：

「Guys，我知道你們很激動，但我們真的沒時間了。」他伸出手把你們兩個都拉了起來，但你和Jesus依然伸手緊緊抓著彼此。

Simon繼續看著你們兩個說：「我爭取到的機會就這樣，你們得快點上路了。」

「Judas，」他轉向你，說：「我知道你現在一定很困惑，但我真的沒有時間解釋，你得帶著Jesus走，這是你們兩個唯一能活下去的方式。」

你開口想要發問，但他舉起手阻止了你，繼續說：「真的沒時間了，我的朋友，你等等就帶著Jesus上路，規則是這樣的，你一定要聽清楚。」

「你得走在前面，你會是領路人，Jesus會跟著你。」Simon轉頭看了眼Jesus，看到Jesus點了點頭，他便繼續：「你不能回頭，絕對不能回頭。一旦回頭，你們兩個都會回到原本的地方，我真的真的就沒辦法了。」

他轉向Jesus，說：「Jesus，你不能說話，我已經跟你解釋過了。」

對於這句話，Jesus默默的點了點頭，而你毫無頭緒他們在說什麼。

Simon又轉向你，說：「你得一直往前走，直到走出出口，直到Jesus開口跟你說話為止。記住，你不能回頭。」他不停地強調，然後再次扯出笑容，有點像你記憶中的樣子，他說：

「我想我們需要一個『安全詞』對吧？」他用手勢強調那個字，笑容狡詰。「安全詞就：『Mary對精油的品味有夠差。』吧。Judas，直到你聽到Jesus對你說這句話之前，你絕對不能回頭。」

「好了，我的朋友們，你們真的得上路了。」Simon說，輪流看著你們兩個，又笑了笑，伸出手抱住你們兩個：「我相信你們的，都給我好好活下去啊。」

當Simon放開你們之後，你看向Jesus，發現他也正看著你。

他捏了捏你的手，又對你笑了笑，把你拉近之後在你額角輕輕印上一吻。

然後，你們就上路了。

其實你很困惑。  
這一切發生的太快、太急、太莫名了。  
你的朋友說沒有時間了，但你也無法理解是為什麼沒時間。  
還不習慣有五感、還不習慣有身體的你就只能抱著困惑向前行。  
  
拿著Simon交給你的提燈，搖曳的燈光僅照出腳下的道路，除此之外都是一片黑暗。  
  
這條路通往哪裡呢？

你沒有答案，只能遵循Simon的話持續地向前走。  
時間再次失去意義，如同你獨自處在黑暗之中的時候。  
  
與當時不同的是，你手上有一個提燈，而你也能聽到腳步聲和呼吸聲在石壁間迴盪。  
  
你自己的腳步聲和呼吸聲。你突然意識到，只有你的。  
Jesus的聲音呢？Jesus還在嗎？  
這個問題讓你恐慌了起來。

一瞬間你有轉頭的衝動，只為了確定你背後是否還有人。

但你還記得你的朋友擁抱你的觸感，他一再一再地告訴你絕對不能回頭。

一旦回頭了，你們就都會回去原本的地方。

你將回到那個無邊無際的黑暗，那Jesus呢？

「繼續，往前走。」你重複著朋友的囑咐，而這聲音也在石壁之間迴盪了起來。  
  
_往前走、往前走，往前——_  
  
對，往前走。你聽著這個聲音，繼續向前。  
  


Jesus傷痕累累的樣子如同銘刻在你眼裡，揮之不去。

也不是說你有嘗試去遺忘，你哪有資格呢？

你在走向Caiaphas的時候不是早該預見這種事情的發生？

你當時到底在想什麼？你到底為何會出賣他？

這個問題你早已經想過很多次了，太多次了。

一切還不是源自於你的自以為是。

你認識Caiaphas的、你以為他總是會對同族人留有餘地。

你也聽過現任羅馬執政官的名聲，他總被稱為溫柔親民，對於抗議從來不採取鎮壓，總是輕輕放過不是帶頭者的人。

你以為最多不過是判刑幾年，而牢獄可以免去更糟結果的到來，更能把逐漸高漲的武裝抗議聲浪給冷卻下來。

結果呢？

結果他們在審判之前，就已把Jesus打得奄奄一息。

他們還帶起了輿論風向，以莫須有的罪名指控Jesus。

這還是你親眼所見。

在你看不到的地方，他們對他做了什麼？

燈光能照耀到的範圍小的可憐，目光所及之處大部分都是你所熟悉的黑暗。

在黑暗中回想過往是你所習慣的，甚至在重複的練習之下，你可以說是擅長的。

你開始回想起短暫的重逢之時。

又過了多久呢？

你時不時重複著：「往前走。」，試圖讓回聲充滿腦海，努力不去想背後空無一人的可能性。  
但懷疑還是會增長。

回想太多次之後，記憶反而開始模糊。

傷痕在你記憶中的影像上開始蔓延。

一道、一道、又一道的傷似乎遍佈了他的身體，開始爬上了他的臉龐。  
  
他在你身後嗎？他還跟著你嗎？  
他真的會跟著你向前走嗎？在你做了傷害他的事之後？  
  


你想起血液從傷口中滲出，猙獰的血紅讓周圍的皮膚顯得慘白。  
老天啊，他被你害得那麼淒慘，那交疊的鞭傷，他難道不恨你嗎？  
他真的會想跟著你走嗎？

你試圖想像那個痛苦，因為你應該要被那樣鞭打的。

你突然覺得你讓自己死的太輕易了。

你該回去營地的，你該讓所有人毆打你，你應該被棄置在泥濘中流血至死。

這樣的死亡才是你應得的，你當時居然膽敢就這樣放過你自己。

你是個懦夫。

你還在繼續走，但疑惑漸生。

你們走下去又能走到哪裡去呢？重新回到那個鞭笞他的人間嗎？

在你離開了之後又發生了什麼事？Simon、Peter、Mary……他們是否也被這樣對待？

Simon沒有。沒有對吧？你才看過他，雖然看起來很疲憊，但是他身上並沒有傷。

但Simon為什麼會出現在你眼前呢？

不、不、不，這一切是真的嗎？還是只是你更接近瘋狂了，幻想出這一切？

你的腳步越來越慢，這一切的意義到底是甚麼呢？

你在走，但是觸目所及都是黑暗。

你慢慢跪了下來。

燈光搖曳著，但你看不到，因為你閉上了眼睛。

閉上眼睛之後，這又是你熟悉的黑暗了。

膝下的石頭堅硬而冰冷，吸取著你的體溫，你不禁想著就這樣放棄算了。

總歸是懲罰，都是你應得的。

但你聽到了水聲，一滴、一滴，墜落在石頭上。

是淚水破碎的聲音。

是你無盡悔恨的聲音。

你重新睜開了眼。

「 **往前走！** 」你站了起來，大聲地吼道。回音在石壁中迴盪交疊，模糊成一片，你無法分辨出原本的聲音。  
但你繼續往前走，你一定要往前。

你的朋友說他相信你，Jesus對你微笑且親吻了你。  
就算是假的又如何？你要繼續往前，直到沒辦法再前進為止。  
就算是假的，你也要為他們這麼做。  
你不能再讓他們失望了，即使是你幻想中的他們。  
你會堅持的、你會堅持的。

於是你繼續往前走，不再管浮現的所有懷疑。  
你無法判斷你又走了多久，你只知道你在繼續往前。  
  
直到你看到遠處有一盞燈光。  
一盞看起來普普通通的路燈。這是終點了嗎？你不自覺加快了速度，向著燈光奔跑起來。

不知不覺之間你已經不再走在洞窟裡，路燈照亮著昏暗的道路，月亮在夜空中被雲半遮半掩。  
  
這是終點了嗎？越靠近那盞燈，你越害怕。腳步也越來越慢。  
  
終於，你走到了那盞燈光之下，抬頭看見了月亮。  
這時，一雙溫暖的手從背後抱住了你。  
一個你許久沒聽見的聲音在你耳邊對你說：「Mary對精油的品味有夠差。」

你轉頭，再次見到了那個人。  
  
Jesus笑著看著你，但眼中也帶著淚。  
「Judas。」他呼喚著你的名字。  
「Jesus⋯⋯」你也說出了他的名字，他笑著對你點了點頭。  
你再也忍不住了，你轉過身緊緊抱住他，嚎啕大哭。  
「對、對不起 、Jesus、對不起⋯⋯」你語無倫次，重複著他的名字、重複著道歉。  
  
他也緊緊抱著你，他也哭了起來，眼淚順著臉頰流下，滴落在你的髮間。  
「沒關係、真的、Judas，沒關係⋯⋯」他也重複著。  
  
你們倆個就在月光之下抱著彼此，過了很久才終於平復下情緒。

等你們終於能夠扶著彼此站起來，你們發現這裡是你們毫不熟悉的街景。  
這裡是哪裡？  
你不知道，但你握住了Jesus的手。  
你知道他在你身旁。  
  
這樣就很夠了。


End file.
